mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Points of Power
The Points of Power is the third scenario in the Half-Dead campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Walkthrough After giving Kalibarr the title of King and showing him Nekross, Gauldoth is tasked to activate the Points of Power. There are five powers, which will enable Kalibarr to become stronger and defeat the demon rebels. However, Gauldoth can only go to the next one if the previous is unlocked, since they are blocked. There are also demons and undead, who are hostile to Gauldoth. The first point is just near the castle, guarded by venom spawn. Gauldoth also sends his commander, Mardor, to look after Kalibarr, and report if anything is strange. The second point is in the north-western corner of the map. During the journey, Gauldoth frees a priestess named Alana from his vampire commander, Enric. Gauldoth was disgusted by Enric's wish to feed on the woman, so he had Enric pierced by stakes and killed by the sunlight. He has Alana taken care of, while one of his skeletons buries her father. After activating the second point, the third point at the south awaits, guarded by devils. Suddenly, a demon force attacks, hurting Gauldoth, nearly killing him, but Alana cures him. Despite Gauldoth's intentions and beliefs, Alana thinks he should change to good, the strongest force. Gauldoth responds that there are four forces: creation, destruction, life and death. Alana thinks that creation is good, but Gauldoth responds that the Universe created devil, which is then a good act. Then, a destructive force like a forest fire replenishes the forest floor in the end. After the third point, the fourth point in west awaits. Gauldoth tells Alana she can leave, but Alana refuses. Even if she is no threat to him, she wants to point him at the way of good. Gauldoth lets her be with him, since he can talk with her. Reaching the fourth point (which is guarded by bone dragons) causes Alana to see this is some sort of evil force. Gauldoth does not know what will cause if he activates all the points, but realizes he has been activating them with his right, dead hand. The last point is at the center, guarded by a Death Knight. After defeating that Death Knight, Gauldoth comes to the last point and Alana refuses to be activated. She knows that evil cannot create and opposes good. Gauldoth is pleased she accepted some of his philosophy, so lets her prove good is stronger than evil by activating the crystal. Alana kisses him and touches the crystal. Her life is drained away and dies, causing the crystal to glow. Gauldoth casts a spell to bind the power, knowing Alana's destruction powered this crystal. He remembers the last night he had the place cleaned from the bones, else Alana would hesitate. He feels guilty a bit, so orders Alana's servant to bury her, since she kept him company. Strategy Like the previous scenario, the enemy can build up an army in a short time. To prevent this, Gauldoth should keep his army at his castle, while he goes alone to capture the mines around it. Once done, Gauldoth should quickly attack the towns when he has the chance, else the enemy will prevail. Once his army is large enough and the enemy defeated, Gauldoth can easily activate the Points of Power without much resistance. Category:Half-Dead scenarios